A Night in Dresden
by OkamiNinja4
Summary: Two countries. Several beers. What could go wrong? Note: This is based off of a rumor/joke; please don't take seriously.


**Hey guys. My second smut. I was doing some research on Germany for a school project when I came across an interesting article and there was one line that made me fall out of my chair. Here is the link to the article:** 2013/06/12 /interesting-facts-about-germany/

**It said "The invitation to drink a cup of coffee together in the evening from German men, often means an invitation to sex."**

**I don't even care if it's true or not, I had to write a smut based off this. So here we go~**

**Disclaimer: Only own the plot, don't own the characters.**

Ludwig riffled through his papers getting ready for the meeting. He set the stack of papers down and looked at the table seating. He was hosting the meeting in a couple of days and the last thing he needed was to mess up who sat next to each other like Spain did a few years earlier. Ice blue eyes scanned the scrawls of names spread over the paper. France was sat in the middle of Spain and his bruder. Romano was next to Spain and Italy next to him then Russia? Ludwig shook his head. No he wasn't going to place Russia next to Italy. Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose and his stomach growled. He needed to head to the store to get dinner.

Ludwig slid his chair away from the desk and got up grabbing his coat. Grabbing his keys he headed to the door. He leaned down and pet Berlitz, one of his dogs, before heading out. The house was so quiet with Gilbert staying with France before the meeting. He hopped in his Audi and drove to the store. Ludwig parked and went through a mental checklist of the things he would need for the next week.

As Ludwig walked down the aisles with a basket in hand, he picked up what he needed; wurst, beer, ham, turkey, bread, pancake mix for Gilbert, eggs, milk, apples, etc. He was walking down an aisle when he suddenly stopped and reached for a box of pasta; just in case Italy wanted to come over. Someone walked straight into his back causing him to stumble and the other to curse.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to bump into you, I wasn't paying attention." Ludwig knew that voice. He turned around and stared at the blond.

"Alfred?" Said man looked up in shock.

"Ludwig? Dude I wasn't expecting to run into you here." What did Alfred expect; this was his home after all. Ludwig also took note Alfred continued to talk in German. When had Alfred learnt German?

"It's fine. What are you doing in Dresden? The meeting isn't for another couple of days." Alfred laughed and shifted his stance.

"I own an apartment here. I wanted to chill before the meeting and not rush out of a plane straight to the meeting." Ludwig hummed in agreement and surprise. He thought he knew where all the countries stayed when they visited his country, but he never knew Alfred owned an apartment here. "Hey! I have a great idea! Why don't you come over to my apartment tomorrow evening and we can share some beers and catch up. How's that sound?" Germany turned bright red and sputtered. What was Alfred trying to say?

"N-nein. I'm good. I still have to prepare for the meeting." Alfred pouted and put his hand on his hip, the other holding a packet of wurst.

"I won't take no for an answer. You. Are. Coming. Over." Ludwig shifted and nodded stiffly. He couldn't argue with the American when he got like this. Nobody could change his mind when Alfred was this stubborn. The smile spread across Alfred's lips as he saw Ludwig nod. "Good. Here I'll write my address down for you." Alfred placed his package down and pulled out a pen and small piece of paper. Quickly jotting down his address Alfred handed it to Ludwig who took it still a little stunned. "See you soon dude!" He called over his shoulder as he went to pay for the bratwurst.

Ludwig went home in a daze. Did Alfred know the implications of what he was doing or was this all just a game to him. Ludwig was in such a daze he almost tripped over his dogs and completely bypassed doing any paperwork. After whipping up some sort of dinner, Ludwig sat on his couch and watches some old movies. His mind wandered back where he didn't want it to; Alfred.

Did Alfred know about Ludwig's feelings toward him? Was he just playing with him, and planned to just tease him and laugh in his face? No, even Alfred wouldn't be that mean would he? It was hard enough finally asking Italy to have sex with him only to find out that neither of each other loved each other in a 'lover' kind of way. Germany knew he and Italy had an intimate relationship; something he would always cherish. But, both he and Italy knew, it wasn't the same as two lovers.

The night with Italy had been something he would never forget. Afterwards they had talked about their feelings openly. Italy told him that he should wait until he found somebody he could be himself with. That person ended up being America. The man rolled with everything Germany threw at him. At every meeting he laughed along with Germany's yelling. America was strong and not many people saw that.

The German opened his eyes, when had he closed them? , and turned off the television. He made his way to his bedroom and got dressed for bed. When he was comfortably lying in his bed, Ludwig looked up at his ceiling. Memories flashed before his eyes as he felt the dogs hop up and curl around his legs. He remembered when the young nation stood up to the U.S.S.R. when nobody else would. During 9-11, the Boston Bombing. When America was serious he was scary; he also seemed to start wars more when he was serious.

He also remembered all the times Alfred was happy. The smile that melted his heart and brightened the world. A smile so carefree it was almost contagious. So many happy memories flooded Ludwig's mind and he fell asleep with a dopey smile on his lips.

The alarm clock screamed in Ludwig's ear causing him to get up groggily. For once he wanted to sleep in. The dogs scurried off the bed and Ludwig pushed himself out of bed and made breakfast. He sipped on some coffee reading the paper and remembered that he was supposed to meet America later. His heart thudded loudly in his chest as he started to get nervous. No, he had to calm himself down and relax. Freaking out will not help.

"Time to get some work done." Ludwig got up and went to his office to work on his paperwork. After finishing all of it and finally getting the seating chart right he looked up at the clock. It was approaching 5pm. Alfred never said any specific time but it was starting to get dark and he might as well get ready and go. Ludwig walked upstairs and pulled on a comfortable pair of pants and a nice dress shirt. Nothing too fancy, nothing too casual. Ludwig then made his way to Alfred's house bringing some beer and a hidden bottle of lube.

Alfred opened the door a minute after Ludwig knocked. He smiled brightly.

"Hey! Come on in and make yourself at home." And he did just that. Ludwig set the case of beers on the table and looked around. The place definitely screamed 'Alfred'. There were posters of old German and American bands down the hallway to, presumably, his bedroom. Pictures of Alfred with other nations scattered the house. There was even a small American flag pinned to the wall next to a German flag. Ludwig tried not to blush.

"So, you said you wanted to catch up?" Alfred hummed and nodded sitting on the couch already opening a beer. Ludwig sat beside him.

"Yeah dude. I miss you, how have you been?"

"I've been quite well. I'm going to start helping my citizens put up their Weinachtsmarkts." Alfred smiled huge.

"It's that time of year already? Awesome! I love those things, they're so fun. Remember the one time Gil dumped a handful of snow down your coat. Then you chased him but he always kept out of arms reach. That was hilarious!" Alfred laughed, no worried in his eyes. Ludwig couldn't help but smile as the memory filled his thoughts.

"Don't forget after wards I tried getting Gilbert back by throwing a snowball at him but he ducked and it hit you in the back of the head." Alfred's laughs grew in volume and he clutched his stomach. Ludwig slowly loosened up and let himself chuckle with America.

"Ahhhh, good times. I'll have to stick around after the meeting to help put them up with you two." Ludwig's eyes widened.

"Nein, you don't have to. You have a country to take care of; as do I." Alfred frowned as he watched his German friend's reaction.

"America won't die if I'm not there. I can do my country business over the phone and email. I never feel right enjoying your Weinachtsmarkts because I didn't help put it up. It's like the children's story about the chicken making the bread and none of the other animals help her so they don't get bread. You know what I'm getting at?" And yet another reason Ludwig loved Alfred. He always wanted to help and he wouldn't accept any reward if he didn't contribute in some way. Ludwig guessed both he and Alfred were raised to be hardworking.

"I understand. I'm sure Gilbert would be more than happy to have another person to work with." Ludwig watched as the frown turned into a beaming smile. Alfred finished his beer and laughed.

"Don't let me out-drink you Lud." A smirk formed on the German's face.

"Don't count on it Al."

They ended up drinking well into the night reminiscing in happy memories and watching movies. Ludwig almost fell asleep on the couch when he felt Alfred nudge him. His eyes slid open and Alfred's face was mere inches from his. Oh how badly he wanted to pull him closer and smash their lips together.

"Lud, bedroom." Ludwig grunted and got off the couch. Was this it, was he finally going to sleep with Alfred? It took him several moments to notice Alfred wasn't following him. He walked back into the living room and looked down on the American trying to get in a comfortable sleeping position on the awkward couch.

"What are you doing Alfred?" Alfred sleepily looked over.

"I'm sure as hell not letting my guest sleep on the couch while I sleep on the bed."

"And what makes you think we can't sleep together on the bed?" Then Alfred did something Ludwig blamed the rest of the night on.

Alfred blushed.

And Ludwig decided he wanted to see more of that.

Before Alfred could answer Ludwig scooped him up bridal style, ignoring the yelp, and carried him to the bedroom. Ludwig dropped Alfred on the bed and stumbled on top of him. Again their faces so close.

The smell of German beer mixed with the small of Alfred.

Oh Germany blamed the beer.

He slammed their lips together earning a grunt from Alfred. Ludwig's lips worked against Alfred's in a panicked needy way. After feeling no resistance or rejection Ludwig slowed down the intensity and slid his arm under Alfred effectively bringing him closer. They pulled away panting for air and Ludwig looked down at Alfred but his eyes were closed. Alfred rolled them over on the bed so Ludwig was lying down and Alfred was sitting on his lap. The cerulean eyes looked down at him as Alfred rolled his hips drawing a deep groan from Ludwig.

"You want this?" Alfred ran his hands down his chest unbuttoning his shirt along the way. Ludwig surged up to assault Alfred's chest with kisses but Alfred pushed him back down with that crazy strength of his. "Ah ah ah. Bad boy Ludwig. I'm not done yet." Alfred let his shirt slide down his arms. He flicked the shirt onto the floor and ran his hands down Ludwig's chest.

"Alfred.." Ludwig trailed off with a groan as Alfred wiggled over him purposefully rubbing against his painful hard on. Alfred trailed his hands over Ludwig's shirt and ripped it off. He frowned but didn't move to stop Alfred. He murmured, "You're paying for that." Alfred's laugh rang through Ludwig's head like bells.

Ludwig's sight filled with stars as he felt rough needy kisses all over his chest. Where his lips couldn't reach Alfred used his tongue, drawing out groans from the German. Alfred gave him a high like no other. It was almost as if Alfred was a drug Ludwig was addicted to. Alfred reached his pants and Ludwig couldn't help but look down and watch. He grabbed Ludwig's zipper and pulled it down with his teeth. Then he worked his mouth over the button to pop it open. Ludwig watched as Alfred pulled his length out of his pants. He bit his lip to keep any sounds from escaping.

"Geeze. You're bigger than me. Good thing I'm topping." Ludwig's eyes widened.

"Wha-ah!" Ludwig didn't get a chance to talk as his length was swallowed up by Alfred. "Mein gott.." German curses spewed from his mouth as Alfred worked skillfully. Alfred ran his tongue around the tip and sucked playfully. Alfred knew all the tricks to make somebody go wild and submit from just a blowjob. He _is_ part French and was taught by the nation of love himself. He rubbed his tongue along the underside before gently following with his teeth. From the sounds Ludwig was making Alfred was sure he was doing a fine job.

Ludwig couldn't complain as he was sucked off. In the back of his mind Ludwig was slightly disappointed. Somewhere inside him he had hoped Alfred was new to all of this. His rational mind crushed those ideas mentioning Alfred hung out with Gilbert and Mathias, he was raised by France and Britain; two countries almost as kinky as himself; and America the country was very…bold when it came to sex. His rational mind knew Alfred would be experienced. Ludwig felt Alfred loosen his mouth and he almost complained when he felt Alfred take him fully down his throat.

"Alfred!" Ludwig cried out and threaded his fingers in Alfred's hair. He heard a faint sound from Alfred but ignored it when he started moving. After some pleasantly surprising sucks from Alfred, Ludwig felt himself close to the edge. He tightened his grip on Alfred's hair and almost screamed when Alfred moaned against him. Ludwig didn't have time to call out a warning before he came down Alfred's throat. His grip on Alfred's hair loosened and he let go letting Alfred pull away and, to his surprise, swallow almost everything in his mouth.

"Suck." Alfred's voice rang through Ludwig's tired brain. After he caught his breath he flipped them so he was on top. Alfred's shocked expression was priceless.

"I don't think so." Ludwig purred in Alfred's ear. He figured Alfred's cowlick was like Italy's curl so he grabbed it and tugged. Alfred let out a needy moan and quickly shut his mouth.

"No! Not Nantucket!" Alfred's panicked lust filled eyes looked up at him in shock. Ludwig couldn't help it, he had to tug it again. Alfred's mouth opened in a loud moan. Ludwig thought of several places he wanted that talented mouth but settled for putting three fingers in Alfred's mouth. Alfred moved his head side to side but that only made Ludwig yank on the hair.

"H-Heroes don't bottom." Alfred mumbled around the fingers in a weak voice trying not to move his head. Ludwig could feel him quivering under him. He leaned down and kissed along Alfred's jaw.

"Don't worry it will be our secret." Alfred looked up into Ludwig's icy blue eyes unsure whether to trust him or not. Alfred eventually closed his eyes and started sucking on the fingers. Ludwig shivered as his tongue moved all around his fingers covering them good. Alfred soon opened his mouth to let the fingers out and Ludwig adjusted so he could easily stretch him. Ludwig slipped the hidden bottle of lube out and coated his fingers a little more before slipping one inside. Alfred squirmed at the foreign intrusion.

"If I say stop…will you stop?" Ludwig could feel the tight heat surrounding his one finger and almost shuddered to think what that would feel like around his length. One look into those baby blue eyes and Ludwig threw all of his own needs out the window.

"Of course." Alfred visibly relaxed at the words and smiled up at Ludwig and he swore his heart skipped a beat. He leaned down and gripped Alfred's waist and kissed up and down his throat. Ludwig slowly started to move the one finger in and out letting Alfred get used to the feeling. Alfred started to whimper and nod. Ludwig carefully slipped another finger inside Alfred. He held Alfred's hips in place as he slowly moved his fingers in and out. Alfred mewled and cries out, and not in pleasure. Ludwig furrowed his brow in determination. He hated to see Alfred in pain. He shoved his fingers deep in Alfred and curled them.

"Ah! Ow, Lud-Ludwig stop! Stop! It hurts." Ludwig moved his a little and suddenly Alfred's tone changed. He arched off the bed and moaned loud.

"Still want me to stop?" Alfred gripped his arms and started at him with lust filled eyes.

"No, do that again." Ludwig did as he was told and Alfred cried out in pure pleasure. He smirked and worked on stretching Alfred; every time he heard discomfort he made sure to assault that spot. Ludwig slipped in another finger and worked at Alfred until he was fully stretched. He pulled his fingers out and heard Alfred whine. Ludwig looked down at Alfred and slowly pushed in not stopping until he was fully sheathed. Ludwig slowly thrust in and out searching for the one spot that would take all of Alfred's pain away.

"Ah! Ludwig!" Alfred moaned loud in pleasure after one good thrust. Ludwig angled his hips and thrust fast and hard hitting that spot every time. They both turned into moaning writhing bodies lost in pleasure. They both reached their peaks calling out and collapsing next to each other. Ludwig got up and grabbed a wash cloth. He soaked it in warm water and cleaned himself and Alfred off. When he came back after putting the wash cloth in the laundry room Alfred was fast asleep. Well, so much for taking off the dirty sheets.

"Good night Alfred." Ludwig crawled in next to him and pulled blankets over them both. He slowly fell asleep with one arm loosely wrapped around the American.

The next morning Ludwig got up before Alfred and took a shower. When he came out Alfred was sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes.

"The shower is open if you want to use it." Ludwig pulled on his boxers. He made his way downstairs and searched the kitchen. He heard the water start and he found pancake batter, sausages and eggs to make. By the time Alfred came down breakfast covered the table and Ludwig was nibbling on a sausage while drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"You sure made yourself at home." came Alfred's groggy tired remark. Ludwig stiffened and placed the paper down. He stood up and made to leave.

"I apologize. I will just leave and-" Alfred shoved him back in his seat and chuckled soft.

"It's fine Ludwig. I was just messing with ya. You are more than welcome here." Alfred sat down and pulled food onto his own plate. "Thank you for this by the way." He dug in humming happily. Ludwig shifted awkwardly in his chair and finished his breakfast. Did Alfred remember? What did this make them? Alfred noticed the change in Ludwig and set his fork down.

"Hey Ludwig? Chill, I don't hate you over last night." Ludwig looked up at Alfred. "Actually Gilbert helped me come up with the idea. He mentioned something about 'guys inviting somebody over for drinks in the evening meant sex' or something like that. He thought you would think I was joking if I confessed." Alfred trailed off mumbling to himself and fidgeting.

"Alfred." Alfred didn't meet Ludwig's eyes so he repeated his name more forcefully. "Alfred." Unsure eyes looked up at Ludwig. "I love you too." Alfred's eyes widened.

"R-really?!" Ludwig nodded and the next thing he knew he was tackled by a hyperactive blonde kissing him all over the face. Ludwig laughed and pulled Alfred close. He grabbed Alfred's chin and made him look in his eyes.

"Ich liebe dich Alfred."

"Ich liebe dich auch Ludwig."

They spent the rest if the day snuggling, watching movies, and just enjoying each other's presence.

**Wheeee, done. Sorry if the smut scene sucked. I kept getting writers block on it.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review, they mean the world to me.**


End file.
